


One Blanket in a Snowstorm

by forgetme



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blanket Fic, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, inaccurate depiction of hypothermia, inspired by imzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetme/pseuds/forgetme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dai goes on an important mission!</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Blanket in a Snowstorm

Winter had come early this year. One snowstorm and Konoha was all but buried in white. Even the Hokage residence was covered in snow and shrouded in such thick fog that its red roof, which normally stood out against the blue sky and acted almost as a beacon to returning shinobi, was completely invisible.

Nevertheless, Dai left his cozy home and stepped into the deserted streets to go to the mission desk. Even if it was quiet, he was hoping for at least a D-rank, which would earn him that extra bit of cash to make it to the end of the week without having to ask Gai to give up part of his own meager savings. A father shouldn’t have to do that. Especially not to his seven-year-old boy who had only just graduated from the academy. Gai’s first pay should be spent on something nice!

Dai was full of hope. The snow, beautiful though it was, was a great inconvenience to people, surely some of them would be willing to hire a hardworking genin to clear their doorsteps.

Gai stayed at home. His sensei had given him and his team a couple of snow days, telling them to brush up on basic strategy and invasion tactics, so the kid reluctantly hit the books. Apparently, Gai’s team was the rule rather than the exception, Dai thought. The whole way to the residence, he didn’t see a single person. Fat snowflakes were falling, collecting in his hair and beard as he waded through the deep snow.

Well, all the better for him, he told himself, this way, any mission that came up would be his for the taking!

But when he finally arrived at the big gate leading into the mansion, things were not as quiet as he had expected. In fact, the Hokage himself was standing outside, wrapped in his long white coat and holding on to his red hat to keep it from blowing away in the wind. He seemed to be arguing with two of his guards, a woman and a man, both of them wearing regular jounin blues.  

“—in this weather?!” the woman cried, her voice barely audible over the howling storm.

Dai hurried closer, sensing an opportunity to assist.

“It’s impossible, there is nothing we can do, Hokage-sama. I’m sorry.”

“Maybe I can—“ Waving happily, Dai ran up to the three figures. He had planned to stop in front of Sandaime, but three steps from his destination, his foot connected with something hard, tripping Dai and sending him crashing face-first into the snow.

“ _Humans_ ,” the something growled, a gravelly, threatening voice that came from somewhere close to Dai’s feet. “You are all useless. Pack doesn’t abandon pack.”

Dai hopped up quickly. Shaking off the snow, he forced a bright grin and followed behind the group as they quickly retreated into the warm building. “Is there anything I can do, Hokage-sama?”

“Get lost, Eternal Genin, this does not concern you! Go play with your child before he outranks you too!”

Dai turned to the jounin. “Thank you for your splendid advice! But I really want to help!”

“Dai…” Tiredly, Sandaime dragged a hand across his face to wipe the melting snow from his eyes. “I’m afraid there is nothing you or anyone could do.”

“What’s the matter?” Dai prodded.

 “The leader of my pack is lost. He has fulfilled his duty for this…, his so-called second pack and now that he needs their help, they refuse to give it.” Finally, Dai’s eyes tracked the voice to its source. Outside it had been rendered completely invisible by the snow, but here in the entrance hall of the Hokage residence, the large white wolf crouching on the ground stood out like a sore thumb. It stared at Dai with glowing yellow eyes.

“I’m sorry,” the woman said, crouching down next to the wolf and extending a hand, “if there was anything we could do, we would. But none of our troops can make it to Sakumo-san in this weather. They would freeze to death before they’d come close to reaching him, we have to wait till the storm subsides. I’m afraid right now it’s impossible, Yasha.”

“Then I will go back alone.”

“How far is it?” Dai asked.

Sandaime gave him a curios look. “It took Yasha here two days, going as fast as he could. His nose might be able to lead us to Sakumo, even in this storm, but I cannot send a squad out into this weather. I simply can’t risk it.”

“You’re exhausted; you can’t go back like this.” The woman was speaking to the wolf, ignoring the people around her. Only now Dai noticed the red marks of the Inuzuka clan on her cheeks. In all likelihood, she had been called to take care of the animal. “Sakumo wouldn’t want this. You offered to carry him here, didn’t you?” Without waiting for a reply she continued, “but he said no because he knew then you’d both die. He sent you back here because he hoped the weather would clear up by the time you arrived and we could send a team for him. He wouldn’t want you to die for no reason. Please wait.”

The wolf merely growled and turned his head away.

Two days… If he used the gates, Dai could make this trip in a couple of hours. He’d be exhausted when he got there, but it was doable. Letting a hero of the village like Hatake Sakumo die – when he had a son waiting for him at home – that was not an option! Instantly, his mind was made up. “I will go!” Dai declared.

The jounin standing behind him huffed a breath. “Tch. You really are an idiot.”

“If you go now, you’ll die,” the woman said slowly as though she was speaking to a small child. Frowning up at him, she shook her head. “What a useless thing to say.”

“Dai, it is kind and brave of you to make this offer. But you have a son, and I will not send you on a mission like this. We will wait, perhaps--”

“Sandaime-sama! I can do it! I know I can. I wouldn’t risk my life if I didn’t believe in my success! I wouldn’t risk my son growing up without a father! I know my own body and its limits! I know I can do this!” Dai took a deep breath. He wouldn’t reveal his secret technique, not even to the leader of his village, but he knew that Sarutobi Hiruzen was not like other people, he could sense the hidden strength in Dai, maybe he even suspected already. “Please trust me, Hokage-sama. I will turn back if things prove to be impossible, but we have to try to save Sakumo-san. If it’s already been two days, we cannot wait any longer! We have to do everything in our power!”

“Fine, Hokage-sama, let the fool go. If he dies, it’s no great loss for the village!”

“I will not tolerate this kind of talk,” Sandaime said sharply, then he turned to Dai, regarding him thoughtfully. Finally, he sighed and said, “Try. You have my permission. I will make sure your son is told about your whereabouts and that he’ll be looked after while you’re gone. But come back, Dai. I won’t be able to send you backup.”

“Understood!” Dai saluted. Excitement made his heart jump in his chest. This was an important mission! Finally!

***

They’d given him a heavy pack filled with supplies, a waterproof warm cloak and goggles, gloves and thick, heavy boots. When handing over the large backpack, the jounin had glared and mumbled something about wasting valuable supplies on brainless idiots going on suicide missions. Dai had thanked him anyway, hurriedly put on his new gear, grabbed his pack and the wolf, who’d been staring at him with his strange unreadable wolf-eyes the whole time. Then he left.  

Outside the village gates, where his skin went numb from the cold and the wind tore into his lungs with every breath, Dai whispered to Yasha, “You have to promise that you won’t tell anyone about what I’m going to do next. Can you do that?”

“I will not tell anyone. These things don’t matter to me, human.”

“No one,” Dai repeated, “not even Sakumo-san. It has to be a heartfelt promise!”

“You have my word. He is the leader of my pack. I wouldn’t lie or deceive him, but I don’t see why it would matter how we got to him, as long as we _do_ actually get to him.”

 _Move!_ Dai had never been one for subtleties but even he could feel the unspoken threat in the wolf’s low growl. Yasha was draped over his shoulder, certainly not in a very comfortable position for either of them, and when he spoke his voice and hot animal breath were directly in Dai’s ear.

 “Brace yourself!” Dai planted his feet into the snow and lowered his stance. Reaching for the sixth gate was painful, but it was a pain he’d already gotten used to. Twenty years he’d trained for moments like this one.

As his chakra soared, the snow melted beneath his feet. Yasha let out a low startled whine that was almost drowned out by the roar of blood in Dai’s ears. Energy swirled around him; the world slowed down.

“Hold on tight,” Dai ground out, then he leapt into the white sky.

***

It took him two hours – a two day journey in two hours! That was the power of the gates!

Breathing heavily, Dai fell against the rough stone of the mountainside. The entry of the cave had been almost completely snowed in. With his last reserves of strength from the gates, Dai had shoveled it free. Now he was exhausted and his mouth was dry with sudden anxiety. What if he found Hatake Sakumo already dead?

No time to waste! he chastised himself. He had to believe in his success, negative thinking had never helped anyone! The moment he thought it, Yasha jumped off his shoulder, landing unsteadily on the ground. Where the heat of Dai’s body had melted the snow, fresh white flakes were quickly settling down. Soon the spot would again be as white as the rest of the landscape.

“Leader!” Yasha barked as he ran into the cave and as he ducked in behind the wolf, Dai thought he heard an answering groan.

His hope flared even more when he noticed the soft red glow from a dying fire roughly in the center of the large cavern. The dark figure curled up next to it might have looked like a heap of old rags at first glance, but when Yasha prodded it with his snout, it moved and made a weak noise.

Dai broke into a stumbling run despite the pain in his legs. His stomach did a little flip of joy. He could still save Sakumo!

“Sakumo-san!”

Sakumo had wrapped himself into a cloak, regular shinobi issue, not the special fur-lined winter version Dai had been given. He was mostly dry, which meant he’d either gotten to the cave before the heavy snowfall started or he had managed to build a fire large enough to completely dry him off quickly. Either way, keeping dry was probably what had kept him alive.  

Dai rekindled the fire into a good strong flame, then dug through his pack for food and drink rations. He had a thermos with hot soup meant to keep him going during his long trek, but naturally Dai had not needed it.  Steam rose from the cup when he poured it and he very carefully helped Sakumo into a sitting position, propping him up with one arm wrapped around his back.

Sakumo’s face was deathly pale, his skin frighteningly cool to the touch. Dai pressed the cup of soup to his blue lips and tried to coax him into drinking.

“Do something, stupid human!” growled Yasha, who was pressing his body against his master in an effort to warm him.

As soon as a few drops slid past his lips, Sakumo made another soft noise. His eyelids twitched.

“Sakumo-san?” Dai gently shifted the man’s weight, hoping to get a reaction. This time, there was nothing. They weren’t doing enough, or not the right things. Dai looked over to his pack. He had two sleeping bags and thick woolen blankets, but first of all… Sakumo-san’s cloak and the clothes he was wearing were cold; they hadn’t done much to protect him from the weather and although in here they were at least safe from the icy wind and the snow, the cave was too big for the temperature to rise quickly.

Dai, though, was warm. His body temperature was still higher than normal, an aftereffect of using the gates, which generated tremendous amounts of heat.

Well, there was one obvious way to heat Sakumo-san up then.

Having come to a decision, Dai carefully leaned Sakumo against Yasha and hurried to the pack. While the wolf watched him with undisguised suspicion, Dai zipped both sleeping bags open and laid them atop one another, so that one acted as the mattress and the other as the blanket, then he put the other two blankets on top of this makeshift bed. Next he picked up Sakumo, carried him over in his arms and gently put him under the covers. When Yasha approached, following his master, Dai simply lifted the corner of the blankets.

“You get in, too! Help warm him up.”

Under normal circumstances the wolf would probably have torn out Dai’s throat just for daring to give him an order, but with his master’s life on the line he did as he was told without so much as a growl. Dai arranged food and supplies near their “bed” and then he, too, slipped under the covers, where he began to undress.

First his boots and cloak, followed by the gloves, then his belt, his leg warmers and after some low-level acrobatics the spandex suit were taken off and pushed aside. Only his underpants made him hesitate. The fabric was thin, maybe… But what was he so worried about? They were both adult men! Fathers! There was no need for false modesty! This was a life and death situation! So they went as well.

Now all he had to do was undress Sakumo. A strange but not too difficult task, it turned out. Sakumo-san was wearing only the regular fall uniform – unsurprising since it was still early November - his jounin blues and the thin cloak. Dai had to kneel over his body and lift him up a little to get him out of his sweatshirt and pants. When he was almost done, he found himself hesitating again. Sakumo wore cotton boxer shorts, white ones with light blue stripes. It felt awkward to put his hands on the waistband and tug them down while the man was helpless like this, but again Dai pushed his doubts away. Sakumo needed his body heat.

Yasha for his part seemed to have no objections. At first the wolf had visibly tensed when Dai had started manhandling Sakumo to get his clothes off, but as soon as the animal understood what he was trying to accomplish, he relaxed and resumed his silent vigil.

Finally done, Dai folded up the boxers and put them aside with the rest of Sakumo’s clothes. Now…

He gathered the motionless man into his arms and pulled him close, wincing a little when he felt certain parts of his anatomy come into contact with Sakumo’s body. This was awkward. But it would work!

Yasha was watching him. He’d poked his head out from under the covers and regarded Dai thoughtfully. “I didn’t know humans could grow fur; you seem like a useful creature to have around,” he said in a new kind of tone, one tinged with faint appreciation.

Dai blushed. Fur?! Was the wolf by any chance talking about his splendid manly hair? It couldn’t be! But then something else registered, and Dai blushed even harder. He couldn’t remember anyone ever calling him a useful creature before. The opposite, yes, that happened on a fairly regular basis… But useful, that was new.

“Thank you for your support!” The words slipped out automatically. Dai blinked, confused by his own reaction.

In his arms, Sakumo sighed and shifted, nuzzling Dai’s shoulder.

“Sakumo-san?”

“Mmmh?”

“Leader!” Yasha rammed his no doubt wet and cold snout into the back of the poor man’s neck and Sakumo gave a muffled yelp, his shuttered eyelids twitching, then, finally lifting.

“…Ah…” He blinked, his pupils still unfocused. Dai gave him a bit more room, but rubbed his shoulder gently for comfort and to stimulate blood flow. Supposedly, massages helped in this kind of situation. Or so he’d been taught at the academy.

There was a moment of complete silence in which the wolf turned around and started licking his master’s back while Dai waited anxiously for Sakumo’s reaction.

When it came, it was very contained. Sakumo flinched a little, his gaze focusing on Dai’s face. First surprise registered in his eyes, then disbelief and then at last he merely frowned as though he had been given a puzzle to solve.

“You’re… Gai-kun’s father, aren’t you?”

That was the last question Dai had expected from the man lying nude in his arms.    

Nevertheless, he nodded eagerly. “Yes! And I’m here to save you!”

Sakumo’s frown deepend. His speech was still slurred. Dai’d put a hand’s breadth of distance between their bodies and the cold was already snaking in again.

 “I was hoping for a squad… A medic… Though my hopes were fading when the storm didn’t let up. I don’t know how long I waited, but…  When did it stop snowing?”

A strange, hoarse noise resounded through the cave. It took Dai a moment to understand that it had come from the wolf. “It still hasn’t,” Yasha said after what Dai realized had probably been his version of a laugh. “Look outside, leader, it has been like this for days.”

Obediently, Sakumo lifted his head. The entrance to the cave was an abyss of white, pure nothingness. As if on cue, the wind howled. Visibly shocked, he settled back down.

“Then… how did you get here? Were you close by?”

Although the question was clearly directed at Dai, Yasha replied with a snort. “No, I went back to Konoha as you asked. None of the others there would help, but he came with me when he heard your life was in danger.”

Sakumo’s eyes widened. Though he knew himself to be a handsome man with interesting, unique features, Dai blushed under such intense scrutiny.

 “You… walked through this all the way from Konoha? How?”

“Ah…” Dai scratched at his beard. What did you do when you had the answer, but couldn’t give it? It was too early to divulge his secret; he hadn’t even told Gai yet!

“…He is stronger than he looks.” Dai flinched, shocked and betrayed by the wolf’s words. Had he been wrong to trust the animal? He glared past Sakumo’s face, hoping Yasha would understand his unspoken plea. The wolf, however, was looking back at him with a strange expression. His yellow eyes were sizing Dai up, his nose twitching as he sniffed the air.

 “Also,” he continued, nudging Sakumo with his snout, as if to point him to Dai, “as you can see, his fur is shiny and well-groomed.” He licked his lips, exposing for a second his long pink tongue and razor-sharp fangs. “The pack would approve of him. You should mate with him.”

Dai’s face exploded into heat as though fireworks had gone off under his skin. He could see his tiny reflection change color in Sakumo’s eyes, then it was gone. Sakumo’s head had whipped around, though from where he took the strength, Dai couldn’t have said. He only saw Sakumo’s ears peek out from beneath strands of silver hair. They were pink like cherry blossoms in full bloom.

_“Yasha!”_

Undeterred, the wolf went on in the tone of a patient teacher. “Finding a good, strong mate is not easy. You should take this one. You have said you don’t need any more cubs, so his being male should not be a problem. And if you do want to breed with him, my kind knows ancient jutsu—“

 _Ancient jutsu?_ Despite himself, Dai wondered what the wolf might be referring to. 

“Yasha! Stop! Please! You should go! You—you must be exhausted, go—going will speed up your recovery and keeping you here drains me of chakra, so—“ At this point, Sakumo was frantic, his words tripping over his tongue. He gave up, blowing out what sounded like someone’s dying breath and commanded, “Just… please go!”

Never before had Dai seen a wolf make a put upon face. He hadn’t thought it possible, but Yasha proved him wrong. Flattening his ears in annoyance, he growled, “Of course. But consider my words.” Then with a rush of displaced air and a puff of smoke, he was gone as though he’d never even been there in the first place.

“I—I’m sorry. I can’t believe he said that.” Sakumo was out of breath and not quite meeting his eyes. At least his face had color now, though who was to say if bright red was healthier than his previous paper-white complexion.  “Please pay him no mind. I had only enough chakra to summon one of my wolves and Yasha is the strongest and fiercest of my pack. But he is also… old-fashioned. He doesn’t understand… he sees the world from a different perspective. He is a wolf and a summoning spirit…”

That seemed to have taken a lot out of him. Quite deflated Sakumo lay on his back, breathing heavily. Dai was lying on his side and watching him. This was not what he’d expected from the famous White Fang. In a way, his mortified babbling was endearing.

Something about his expression must have signaled to Sakumo that Dai needed further explanation because after catching his breath he continued, “See, in their world, only the pack leader is allowed to mate. It is a great privilege to them, so they don’t understand why I don’t… ah… I think I should probably just stop talking about this…” His speech winding down, Sakumo ducked his head. He was still adorably red-faced and seeing the other man’s embarrassment, Dai relaxed.

“I’m sorry. I made this whole situation even more awkward. Which, under the circumstances, is saying something, I guess,” mumbled Sakumo.

“Fear not, Sakumo-san! I am not offended! In fact, I’m taking this as a great compliment! I’m sure your trusted companion only speaks this way about the most honorable of your friends!” Dai let his outstretched thumb peek out from under the covers to show his understanding and support. However, the gesture went unnoticed.

“He’s actually never—“ Biting his lip, Sakumo shook his head. “Let’s drop this subject.”

Dai nodded. “Let me get you something to drink!”

The next few minutes were spent getting some soup into Sakumo, who was looking paler again and had started to shiver, his teeth chattering. There was no way around it, Dai thought when the other man had finished and he’d put away the thermos, Sakumo needed to warm up properly. Giving him space out of modesty was not an option.

Apparently, Dai wasn’t the only one who had come to this realization because once he’d settled down again, he found Sakumo looking at him, his lips pressed into a pale line.

“I’m sorry,” Sakumo said softly. “I’m s-still feeling numb. Maybe I sh-shouldn’t have s-sent Yasha away.”

“Don’t worry! You have the most hot-blooded person in all of Fire Country here with you!”

Dai believed that it was best to tear off band-aids quickly instead of trying the careful, prolonged approach, so he simply grabbed Sakumo and pulled him firmly against his chest. Sakumo made a surprised noise but didn’t resist.  The next few seconds were spent quietly arranging their bodies to find a position that was comfortable for both of them. Dai ended up lying on his back with Sakumo, who was lighter and shorter than him, on top. He’d also resumed a gentle sort of massage, rubbing down Sakumo’s back and the length of his arms, all the while trying hard not to notice the strange sensation of Sakumo’s soft penis pressing against his thigh.

“Thank you,” Sakumo whispered, his voice barely loud enough to hear over the crackle of the fire. Outside, the snow was falling steadily, smothering any sound.

***

He didn’t know how long they stayed like that. Dai’s thoughts drifted. He didn’t want to dwell on the fact that he hadn’t been in such an intimate position with anyone in years – almost eight years, to be precise. The last time something remotely like this had happened, it had resulted in… well, it had resulted in Gai. The thought made a fiery flower unfurl in his abdomen.

It was better to focus on Gai and the things he might be doing. Dai pictured his son sitting at his little desk, nose buried in the thick books Chouza-san had given him. Every once in a while Gai would have to get up to stretch his legs, then he’d do weight training and pushups and handstands and cartwheels and if Dai had been home, he would have had to do them with him and they’d have had little contests to see who could do more. Dai smiled to himself.

For years now, Gai had been the only person he was truly close to, the only person who still sometimes shared his bed, on nights when Gai had nightmares or simply couldn’t sleep and came padding into his papa’s room to crawl under his covers and snuggle up to him. But those nights were getting less and less frequent, the spaces between them growing longer and longer, and one day, maybe one day soon, they would stop altogether. It was only natural.

Of course, having his son in his bed was completely different from holding a grown man in his arms, and a naked man at that!

For the longest time, Dai had quelled his sexual desires, putting all of his energy into missions and training instead.

Now, however, he was uncomfortably aware of the unexpected smoothness of Sakumo’s skin, of how his body was so pale and almost hairless, of the spiky silver strands tickling his cheek. Of the heat building between their bodies.

Sakumo’s head rested on Dai’s collarbone. His eyes were closed; his breath came in slow, regular bursts of warmth. Dai sensed that the other man wasn’t sleeping, but didn’t want to call the ruse. It was probably better if neither of them acknowledged the intimacy of this situation.

Gai… Gai was most likely eating dinner right now; he’d heat up the leftovers from last night, then sit alone at the kitchen table. Dai sighed, suddenly filled with longing. He wanted to be with his son, No, that wasn’t all. Blinking at the flickering shadows, he remembered those first years with Gai in his life. How small he’d been, how helpless, how much he’d needed Dai. Seeing his son grow up was a wonderful experience, but suddenly, out of nowhere, that jounin’s words echoed in his ears, “Play with your child before he outranks you too.”   

Dai gulped.

“Is something wrong?” Sakumo’s breath warmed Dai’s skin, making it flush.

“No, I was just thinking about my son…”

“Gai-kun?” Sakumo chuckled, the vibration travelling between their bodies, which did funny things to Dai’s stomach. “Kakashi’s very own Eternal Rival?”

“Yes indeed!”

They weren’t looking at each other, even as they spoke. Dai kept his gaze on the ceiling where shadows danced over rough stone.

 “I hope my son isn’t too rude to yours,” Sakumo said after a beat.

It was Dai’s turn to chuckle, good-naturedly. Sakumo’s skin was soaking up his warmth and raising goose bumps on his flesh. “No, he’s not rude; he is a challenge!”

“But is he a good friend..? I wonder…” If Sakumo turned his head, his lips would brush Dai’s skin. Would that count as a kiss? “I’ve wanted to talk to you for a while now, but we never seem to meet. What division are you in?”

Dai almost flinched, his stomach clenching. Could it be that the White Fang truly did not know? It was true that Hatake Sakumo moved in different circles – he was a friend of the legendary sannin and close to the Hokage; he spent his time among jounin – but still, how could he not know? Even people who didn’t know Maito Dai had heard of the Eternal Genin.

“I’m a genin, Sakumo-san,” Dai said it lightly with a smile on his lips, though, ever since the incident a couple of years back – the one that had landed Gai in the hospital for three days – it hurt to admit.

“A genin? That—You must be joking! A genin couldn’t have walked here through this storm!” Now Sakumo was pushing himself up, hands braced on the ground, to look into Dai’s eyes.

Blushing furiously, Dai avoided his gaze. “It’s true, Sakumo-san! And I’m not ashamed to say it!”

He was not being completely honest and it made him wonder if Sakumo could sense it too, if the White Fang could smell his shame like his wolf might have.

Something brushed against the inside of his thigh then, and it took Dai a split second to realize what it had to be and what that said about its size – he’d not looked at it when he undressed Sakumo to respect his privacy – and he gasped, blood rushing between his legs.

“Either way, there is something that I’ve wanted to tell you,” Sakumo continued, unaware of the state Dai was in, “your son is a remarkable boy. I see him whenever I’m not on missions – he likes to hide in our yard to ambush my son for challenges – and his progress is… something else. To think that he failed the entrance exam on his first try and that now, two years later he’s already graduated early… Each time I see him he’s gotten a little stronger.”

Dai could only gape. No one had ever— but Sakumo wasn’t finished. He had the most sincere look on his face Dai had ever seen on anyone.

 “Dai-san, I honestly think that Gai-kun will grow up to be an incredible shinobi. And I am glad that my son has a friend like him by his side. To have raised a child like that, you must be an exceptional father.”

“Sakumo-san…” All at once a veritable fountain of tears exploded from Dai’s tear ducts; he couldn’t have held it back, even if he’d tried. No one had ever spoken this way about Gai and him before. Yes, Chouza-san would sometimes offer faint praise but he always found something to criticize at the same time.  As Gai’s sensei that was his job, still, to hear someone who wasn’t Dai, someone like the legendary White Fang, state his belief in the boy’s abilities! It was so wonderful, Dai almost couldn’t bear it.

“Thank you,” Dai sobbed. He wrapped Sakumo in his arms, pulling him close and rolling them around on the ground. He was so overcome with joy and gratitude that he forgot everything around them. Until his body forcefully reminded him.

“D-Dai-san…” Sakumo’s face was beet-red. Somehow Dai had ended up on top of him. They were in a tangle of blankets, the wind howling outside and blowing snowflakes through the gaping maw of the entry into the cave.

Something hard and hot was pressing against Dai and he felt his body responding eagerly. This was not good. Except that it felt incredible to be so close to someone, to feel every warm living inch of Sakumo’s skin against his. He swallowed, automatically trying to give the other man some space, but when he made attempts to push himself off Sakumo, the cold instantly crept between their bodies and Sakumo shivered.

“I’m sorry—I—“ Sakumo’s hands were weakly holding on to his body.

“No! It’s my fault! I allowed the hot passion in my blood to overflow! I will rein myself in, Sakumo-san, I promise! You have nothing to fear!”

“I’m not afraid of you.” As he spoke, Sakumo’s lips quirked into an embarrassed smile. “I want… This whole time I have been thinking about what Yasha said, or rather trying not to think about it…” He sighed and shifted beneath Dai, their erections brushing, shooting electric tingles up Dai’s spine. “It’s been so long since I last wanted--“ They were both breathing heavily. “You’re more than meets the eye, aren’t you. But I…” Sakumo’s gaze flicked down to Dai’s lips. “I don’t have casual relationships and I don’t want to disrupt Kakashi’s life. Ever since his mother died, he hasn’t been good with change,” he said. “Not to mention that I’m your superior.”

Dai’s face fell, yes, superior didn’t even begin to describe Sakumo’s status compared to his. “There’s no one here but us. No one can see us. No one would ever have to know.” He was bargaining, the same way he had been back then.

He leaned closer to Sakumo, and when the White Fang made no move to push him away or turn his head to avoid Dai’s lips, Dai kissed him.  The other man gave in instantly, his lips parting beneath Dai’s as though he’d been waiting for him to make the first move.

Once they were kissing, Dai knew there would be no stopping now. He was overcome by an urge to protect Sakumo, not just in this moment but forever, for the rest of their lives. Because Sakumo’s lips were soft and fragile like rice paper. Because his mouth tasted of the soup and unbrushed teeth, a raw, naked taste.

Dai pushed his hands into Sakumo’s hair until there was the sound of something snapping and it fell freely over his shoulders. Sakumo didn’t seem to mind; he only kissed harder, nipping on Dai’s lower lip. When Dai pulled away a little he saw that Sakumo’s skin was pink where Dai’s beard scratched his cheeks.

This was the White Fang, he reminded himself and he, Maito Dai, was still Konoha’s Eternal Genin; someone like Hatake Sakumo shouldn’t even speak to him, much less be kissing him.

But Sakumo’s hands were sliding down his back to cup his butt, his fingers digging into Dai’s skin, making him roll his hips, sliding his dick against Sakumo’s.

Dai ducked down under the covers to kiss a tender line from Sakumo’s neck to his chest. He could almost hear the other’s heartbeat, could feel it under the palms of his hands when he stroked Sakumo’s pale skin. There were scars running across the White Fang’s belly. Dai couldn’t see them, but he felt lines of raised skin and traced them with his tongue, savoring the salty taste.

Even further down, Sakumo was still nearly hairless. Only a few downy wisps tickled Dai’s curious lips as he made his way south. He’d never done this before, not with a man. But there was no hesitation in him, no doubt that he wanted this, all of this. With Hatake Sakumo, who gasped and said his name like it was something new, like it was a discovery.

“Dai…”

In the darkness under the covers Dai’s mouth found Sakumo’s erection. It’s head was hot and spongy. When he licked at it experimentally, it twitched like an eager, living creature with a mind of its own. Dai took it in his hand first, stroking the velvet skin and feeling it slide over the hard shaft. Sakumo’s length was impressive, as intimidating as his title and reputation, but the soft, breathless noise he made shattered Dai’s nervousness. It made him smile, thinking, _I’m doing this to him!_  

He wanted more; he wanted more _now._

A musky scent clung to Sakumo’s crotch. He’d been on the road for days, not to mention holed up in this cave with no supplies and no way to clean himself, but Dai didn’t care. Sakumo’s smell was _him_. Here, Dai realized, they were not the White Fang or the Eternal Genin, they were just _them_ , just two men, with no village to judge and label them.

Sakumo wound his fingers into Dai’s hair, tugging lightly. “You don’t have to…”

“I want to.” With that, Dai took the whole length in his mouth, choking immediately. He’d been over eager and had over-estimated himself. Coughing, he drew back and eyed his opponent in the dark. Saliva clung to Sakumo’s penis, thin threads that connected it to Dai’s lips.   

“Are you okay?” The blankets rustled and there was a sharp cold draft as Sakumo tried to sit up.

“Never better! I like this challenge! But thank you for your heartfelt concern!”

“It’s not supposed to be a—Ah!” With a breathless yelp, Sakumo fell back. This time Dai was more careful, he went bit by bit, taking Sakumo a little deeper each time. The taste was pungent, unpleasant, but the texture, the feel of this - another man’s most vulnerable part! – in his mouth sent warm ripples into Dai’s abdomen. He wanted to savor this feeling for as long as he could.

He moved slowly, drawing out each moment. It was hard to breathe around the thick length in his mouth and under the blankets he heard only the pounding of blood between his ears interspersed with Sakumo’s quickening breaths.

“Let me…” gasped Sakumo and started to move. Confused, Dai allowed the other man’s penis to slide out of his mouth and loosened his grip. Sakumo dived under the covers, turning his whole body until his head was between Dai’s legs.

Dai made a strangled noise when he felt Sakumo’s warm breath ghosting over his sensitive skin. He had to rest his head on the other man’s thigh when he felt lips brushing his erection.

“Sakumo-san!” Sakumo’s mouth was like molten lava. Heat shot up Dai’s body, all the way to his burning cheeks. He’d never dreamed that this would happen. That someone like Hatake Sakumo would lower himself to this level for someone like him. No one had ever—

Dai sank his teeth into his lip to keep from coming, only pain could anchor him in moments like this. Pain was his refuge. At the same time, his heart hurt as though it had been pierced by a blade. He had never thought anyone would do this for him ever, and the love and gratitude that flooded his insides was too much. His eyes swam with tears.

“Sakumo-san…” He wanted to please him, more than anything, he wanted make Sakumo feel good, even as his own pleasure started to spiral out of control. Those erotic wet slurping noises, Sakumo’s heavy breathing, he could barely endure it all.

Lust clouding his mind, Dai started lapping at Sakumo’s erection again. He couldn’t be outdone here! He had to prove his worth! Sakumo hummed and the vibrations travelled down the length of Dai’s cock, making his balls tighten. Dai for his part sucked Sakumo into his mouth. He knew he was clumsy, drool dripped from his chin, and he didn’t quite know how to use his hands, but he let the noises Sakumo made guide him to a rhythm that suited them both. It took all of Dai’s self-control, however, to keep from coming as he got more and more lost in the sensations. The slide of Sakumo’s erection against his tongue, the bitter taste of the fluid leaking out at the tip, the tight heat around his own cock and Sakumo’s sharp breaths on the inside of his thighs. He thought of them in this peculiar position, Konoha’s legendary White Fang and the Eternal Genin, like Yin and Yang, balance and equality.

At some point, he felt something prod him gently behind his balls. An intrepid finger venturing to a place where Dai had never been touched before. He tensed, desperately willing himself to relax. If Sakumo wanted this from him, Dai would happily give it. Just thinking about being taken like that…

“We need something… You brought a med kit?” Dai shivered at Sakumo’s words.

“Yes,” he said faintly. Disappointed in himself for sounding so timid, he tried again, putting all his youthful vigor into his voice, “yes!”

The med kit was within arm’s reach, where Dai had put it in case of emergency. He didn’t really know what to do with it, so he simply handed the whole thing down under the covers. A second of short movement later, the blankets spat out the open kit and most of its contents and something tugged gently on Dai’s cock as tough he was a dog on a leash.

“Come back down here,” Sakumo said, his voice tinged with amusement.

The blankets were now something like a tent, what with Dai kneeling over Sakumo and holding them up with his back and Sakumo looking comfortable where he was, lying on his back between Dai’s legs, feet planted on the ground, his bent knees bracketing Dai’s head, Dai’s erection dangling over his face.  

“I want you to use this on me.” When he wanted to, Sakumo could indeed sound like a platoon leader. He handed Dai a small tube. “Put it on your fingers and do what I do.”

Without warning, there was his mouth again, even more merciless than before. Dai hissed as a single finger pushed against him once more.

It took him a moment to remember what he was supposed to do. He opened the tube and squeezed cool gel onto his hand. Then suddenly, it hit him what this might mean, and for a second, Dai couldn’t breathe.

“Touch me, please.” Sakumo’s voice seemed to be coming from a different plane of existence, but still it reached Dai’s ears. Hesitantly, he complied, trying to find the place where he felt pressure. He was surprised by the resistance. Sakumo’s cock twitched deliciously and Dai brought his face closer, giving it a few loving licks in passing as his finger finally found the opening and slipped in.

“Ah…” It sounded like a sigh of relief. “You have to spread it. I want to feel you inside me. Hurry!” He could be so commanding. Dai’s stomach was in tight knots of excitement, liquid heat seemed to be sloshing around in his belly, threatening to spill over with every move from Sakumo, every hitched breath as Dai pushed inside that blistering heat.

It felt like forever before Dai dared to put a second finger in – Sakumo whimpered in a way that made Dai bite his lip until he tasted blood. Then he moved them carefully, marveling at the sounds he produced and the little noises from Sakumo, who could not seem to do more than hold Dai’s erection in his mouth at this point. Dai appreciated the feeling of warmth, as if Sakumo, though he was too far gone to suck on him, still couldn’t bear to let him go. _I want to feel you inside me. Hurry!_

Had anyone ever wanted him like this?

With a _pop_ , Sakumo finally released his cock and erupted into a flurry of movement, pushing Dai away at first, so he could turn around and rearrange them both, until Sakumo was on his stomach, his legs spread, and Dai was kneeling over him, slightly befuddled, gel dripping from his fingers.

“I’m ready. I can’t wait any longer… Dai…”

Dai had messed up a lot of missions in his life but he wouldn’t mess up this. He swore it to himself as he pressed his aching length into the space between Sakumo’s buttocks. He pushed against the other man, letting more gel drip on his cock and spreading it with slow gentle movements, ebb and flow. It was the most delicious agony he had ever felt.

Sakumo was breathing heavily beneath him, his hands grasping the sleeping bag under his body. Dai pushed a little, feeling the head of his cock nudge against the tight opening, and withdrew again. For a few heartbeats, Dai repeated this movement, enjoying the slow torture, the soft whimpering noises Sakumo made whenever he withdrew. Then he pushed, trying for the first time to breach this barrier and slipping inside, just an inch, just enough to make his breath catch in his lungs.

Sakumo’s body was hot and tight, but it drew him in regardless, it wanted him, it wanted Dai and Dai couldn’t hold back. He put his weight on Sakumo, hearing the other man gasp as he pushed deep and felt him open up beneath him. Dai moved slowly, deeply, like he was searching for something at Sakumo’s core. Sakumo responded to him by spreading his legs further. His breath was coming in short helpless gasps. His muscles were tensing beneath Dai, who slid a hand under Sakumo’s body to paw clumsily at his cock.

Dai found a rhythm and stuck with it stubbornly. Like pushups, pull-ups, any exercise, he repeated and repeated, pushing through the agony, the desire, until there was only _more, one more, one more, hold on._ Years and years of training had given him complete control over his body and he wouldn’t lose it here, he wouldn’t falter!

Dai kept pushing and pulling, stroking Sakumo’s erection until Sakumo let out a soft cry and warm semen spilled over Dai’s hand. But that wasn’t enough. Dai moved more gently, rocking into the other man, brushing his thumbs over his nipples, mouthing at his neck, until Sakumo tensed and gasped and his limp penis twitched in Dai’s loose grasp. Still, Dai didn’t want to stop. He held on, riding out and pushing aside his own pleasure in order to give Sakumo everything he had. He pushed deeper into the other man’s now completely pliant body, the mess of gel making it all slippery and smooth. Sakumo was whimpering, his voice hoarse and pleading. One more time. Dai drew the last drops of pleasure from him and when he felt the man’s entire body go limp beneath him, he decided to allow himself his own release.

“Is it okay if I come inside you?” he whispered into Sakumo’s ear, still holding himself in check, if only just barely.

“Please…” mumbled Sakumo and when Dai let go, Sakumo’s breath hitched one last time with seemingly overwhelming pleasure.

 ***

Afterwards, Dai, ignoring the sticky mess between them, pulled Sakumo close and let the White Fang sleep.

***

It had stopped snowing. The sun was high in the sky and the trees were dripping fluffy, chirping sparrows and melting snow. As quickly as it had come, winter was retreating again.

“If we go soon, we should make it to Konoha some time after sundown. I don’t think it will snow again.” Sakumo was standing by the entry of the cave. He was wearing the change of clothes Dai had brought and a kind smile that crinkled the corners of his eyes.

Dai nodded, saluting for good measure. “Understood!”

“Don’t be so formal… You almost killed me, you know. I didn’t know something like this was even possible… and at my age…”

Dai blushed furiously, even as his chest swelled with pride. Sakumo chuckled, his cheeks a delicate shade of pink. But then his expression turned serious again.

“I want to get back as quickly as possible. When I’m on missions, Minato-kun looks after Kakashi, so I know I have nothing to worry about, but, you know, I can’t wait to see my son.”  

“I feel the same way!” So this was it. They would return to Konoha and go back to their lives. This was as things were meant to be, he told himself firmly. If Sakumo-san started associating with someone like him, it would only damage his reputation, not to mention what would happen if people found out the nature of their relationship…

Dai nodded once more, even more eagerly, ignoring the sadness budding in his heart. They had shared something wonderful and the memory of that would last forever. As would the deep love he had for Sakumo – whether he acted on it or not. “We should head out!”

“I have an important mission in five days. It’s been scheduled for a long time. I’m sure you know that politically, things are… complicated at the moment, to say the least. I’ll have to prepare. But after…” Sakumo ducked his head, seemingly nervous, and Dai was once more struck by the man’s shyness – sometimes, he thought, Sakumo acted like an elephant who believed himself to be a mouse – “After the mission,” Sakumo continued, having cleared his throat, “I would like you to come to dinner sometime. With Gai and Kakashi and… me...” He coughed. “This… this today… I would like to get to know you better, that is, if that’s… if that’s something you…?”

“Yes!” The force of Dai’s exclamation made a small mass of melting snow slide off the mountainside and land in a heap in front of the entrance. Sakumo visibly flinched.

The echo of his yes still bouncing around the cavern. Dai cleared his throat. “Yes,” he repeated, scratching his beard as though in deep thought, “I will have to make time between my missions, but I would like that.”  

Another slow smile spread across Sakumo’s face. “I’m glad,” he said.

***

Dai crouched in the snow, tossing the fluffy birds some crumbs. Behind him in the cave, Sakumo was packing up a few more things.

The birds pecked at his offering, then, curious, one of them hopped onto his outstretched palm, chirping and cocking its little head. Dai chuckled, patting his pockets with his free hand to look for something he could give his new friends.

Snow crunched, then Sakumo’s voice as he crouched down next to Dai. “Shinobi rarely come all the way out here.” He nodded at the birds. “They haven’t learned to fear humans.” Dai was surprised at the sadness in his words. He turned to look at Sakumo’s face. There were shadows in his eyes, but when his gaze met Dai’s there was a faint glimmer of something like hope, too.

 “Ready to leave?” Dai asked, his heart breaking open like an old scar with this same strange urge again. _I have to protect him._

Sakumo nodded once, then quickly leaned in to steal a kiss, their lips only touching for the most fleeting of moments.

They set out, racing to Konoha side by side, both of them eager to return to their families and, possibly, maybe, to build something new out of the tentative bond they’d formed.

After all, with the sun having pushed through the dark clouds, how could one believe the future to be anything but bright?


End file.
